


That's porn, isn't it?

by Lala_Sara



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar and Londo's testacle. I mean brach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's porn, isn't it?

Centauri porn, for sure, at least. I kinda enhanced brach design a little. Now at least it looks like mucosa. I wanted to draw G’Kar kissing brach but then tongue just happened…

[](http://fav.me/d94rfm7)


End file.
